


Sorry, Not Sorry.

by heylittlehunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Freewood - Freeform, GTA AU, M/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittlehunter/pseuds/heylittlehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan comes home with an upsetting wound, leading to aftercare and some cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Not Sorry.

"Shit, are you bleeding?!" Gavin exclaimed, running up to Ryan who had just walked through the door of their shared apartment.

The masked man had went off to collect a trade offering with another gang, alone and with only the reassurance that he’d ‘Be just fine.’ But something had obviously went wrong, seeing as Ryan was now stumbling in, his hand clasped to his side as blood slipped through his fingertips. Gavin ran up to him immediately, his slim body fitting in next to Ryan’s as he let the taller man settle his weight on him and led him to the nearest couch. Ryan grimaced, taking his mask off to reveal a deep gash above his brow that had already started to crust over. Gavin took a sharp intake of breath before standing up and going to their medicine cabinet, quickly gathering the necessary materials and returning to Ryan.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Rye?" Gavin asked in worry, dabbing Ryan’s side with an alcohol drenched rag as he kneeled down.

Ryan hissed a bit from the sting of the contact, looking at Gavin then.

"A lot more guys showed up. More than I had expected and they were able to get the jump on me. Thankfully they didn’t get the weapons, because if they did, I wouldn’t-"

"Could you please stop worrying about the damn trade for a second and for once worry about yourself right now?! Jesus, hold this," Gavin retorted, placing another alcohol rag into Ryan’s palm and having him hold it up to his brow.

Ryan didn’t respond then, keeping his mouth shut as the Brit in front of him worked away at his wound with an unreadable scowl on his face. It was then that he started to feel bad. He had assured Gavin that he’d be just fine on his own, much to his disapproval. All Ryan had wanted to do was protect him, nothing harmful seeing how Gavin was the most important person in his life and he just couldn’t bare to see him in harms way. He looked at Gavin’s face, taking in the worried scrunch of his eyes and just knowing that waltzing in with a huge ass gash was not helping the trust that had solidified between them.

"I’m not mad at you, you know…"

Ryan was pulled out of his thoughts, seeing now that he had been staring long enough for Gavin to notice - he liked that he did.

"You noticed?"

"Oh hell yeah, written all over your face love," Gavin replied, staring into Ryan’s eyes and giving a small smile.

Ryan smiled a bit back, but winced soon after once Gavin began to sew up his wound. He gave him an apologetic look before continuing to do so in silence. When he had finished, he slapped on some gauze and got a replacement shirt for Ryan to wear, since now the one he was wearing was stained red and still soaked with blood. (Not before Gavin stuck a hello kitty bandage on the cut above Ryan’s brow, amusing him too much for a 26 year old man.)

After Gavin cleaned up the supplies and washed his hands, he snuck in next to Ryan’s good side, whom then draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close enough as to not jostle the freshly stitched wound - it wasn’t a perfect work, but it’ll do the job. Gavin laid his head on Ryan’s chest, feeling the smooth rhythm of his heart beat that could’ve allowed him to drift off to sleep. But he was halted when Ryan left a kiss on his head, resting his chin atop it after and breathing in deeply.

"I’m sorry for worrying you Gav… You know I don’t like putting you into dangerous conditions that I can’t control. Who could’ve known what would happen in unpredictable situations like that."

Gav shifted a bit, bringing his legs up to the couch and pressing himself closer to Ryan.

"It’s fine you big sap. I understand that being in a job like this, it’s hard to trust people. But I trust you, and that should be enough."

Ryan felt his lips curl into a small smile from his reply.

"You know, you could use some practice on sewing up people."

"Hey!" Gavin squawked, lightly swatting Ryan’s arm. "I think it’s just fine! You’re not bleeding all over the place anymore are you?"

"I guess I’m not," Ryan said, chuckling a bit in response as he said it. He looks down at Gavin then, just lavishing in the content look plastered on his face, the light hue of pink visible on his cheeks.

"I love you, Gav."

"Love you too, Rye."

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I request "Shit, are you bleeding?!" and freewood?"
> 
> Just a little drabble I did from my main blog! Enjoy!~ <3


End file.
